


[嘴炮双雄]我和死敌球迷被天空体育公开出柜了怎么破？！！！

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 嘴炮双雄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 球迷同事AU灵感来自某个荷甲的视频两队有时候比较敏感所以就用了代称开头套用了某网络世界下限论坛常用的发帖模式从来没写过嘴炮双雄，最近他们糖也很多(*/ω＼*)【所以写出来感觉很一般，也许他们太老夫老妻了】一章完结
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Kudos: 5





	[嘴炮双雄]我和死敌球迷被天空体育公开出柜了怎么破？！！！

[嘴炮双雄]我和死敌球迷被天空体育公开出柜了怎么破？！！！

“-我  
-一个利记死忠  
-一如既往穿着利记球衣跑去看死敌杯  
-结果因为一些原因被天空体育拍到还直播了在看台上搂抱和亲吻他抬球迷  
-当时看现场回放我就这表情  
-我去你的VAR！”  
在互联网最黑暗的角落发帖咒骂并不能缓解杰米.卡拉格目前焦躁不安的心情，尤其是在他隔了十多分钟发现只有一个该死的美国佬回了他一个“死玻璃！（FAG!）”以后。  
“美国人懂个屁，他们连什么是足球都不知道。”他喃喃着倒在沙发上，饿得半死却连桌上触手可及的零食都不想吃。  
整件事要回溯到四个多小时之前。还是要骂一句见鬼的VAR！  
不对，要回溯到三周前他不得已跟人合买了死敌杯双人套票俗称情侣套票——去你的死敌杯情侣套票，这本身就是一个笑话。  
但要究其本质，他只能暗骂那个跳槽都要给自己录个VCR宣布的戏精前同事，闹得一地鸡毛以后，为了恢复公司秩序，他，幽默帅气的老好人杰米.卡拉格被挺身而出，成功调到了新的部门，官升一级然而搭档变成了需要他每天投食且轴得要命的死敌球迷加里.内维尔。  
“最重要的是那个“一些原因”吧老兄（lad），否则你怎么会去亲亲一个他抬球迷？当然如果是那个谁——抱歉我一时间想不出来谁可以例外——那就随便哪个《太阳报》穿过他抬球衣的三版女郎吧，那我可以。”  
一次刷新以后出现了新的回复。尽管这回复的重点有些偏移。  
而卡拉格真的需要一个人，一个陌生人来帮助自己还原当时的情形和情绪。都说足球场上什么都可能发生，挨着足球场的看台上发生些什么意外也是正常的吧？  
好吧，简而言之就是，卡拉格打着腹稿，准备输入文字，简而言之就是，这赛季英足总不知道吃坏了哪块羊杂布丁——传统风味——突然增加了一个死敌杯的杯赛——当然是球迷的调侃——还在这届杯赛上正式使用VAR系统。  
不是说VAR系统不好真的。作为前图像识别技术的研究人员卡拉格还曾经想要把自己的专业和爱好融合在一起做点研究。但当这项技术让某些裁判开始变得优柔寡断或者更加专制独断之后，卡拉格就基本放弃了想要发表几篇技术论文的初衷，改为在被称为互联网最黑暗角落的某个论坛发表最真诚最不加修饰的看法，像广大网友一样。  
作为死忠，他有季票，但季票不包括死敌杯的球票，可是作为死忠谁不想多一个去现场看敌队输球的机会呢？但网上排队预约真的操蛋得很——为此卡拉格还破天荒地看了一次AFTV的DT吐槽网络系统的录像，并且罕见地产生了联赛球迷是一家的共情。  
“关键是，跟死敌买情侣票这事本身就很基好吧？”  
正常人也不会想跟死敌球迷一起买情侣套票，卡拉格瞄了眼不远处的票根，但问题就是他们作为各自球队的死忠球迷愣是没能买上各自的球迷看台。双人票，不是情侣票！卡拉格把这句话加入了自己阐述的内容里面。很好，他干嘛要奢望在这个论坛得到什么正能量的安慰呢？这里除了一些脑残的喷子以外就是满脑子河蟹的变态。  
“目前来看，卡拉格，”杰米.卡拉格当时眼睁睁看着内维尔吃掉自己带过来的最后一根士力架，但对方只是连嘴上沾的巧克力都不擦对着他大言不惭，“虽然不愿意但我还是要说，我们去买双人套票能成功的几率会大一点。鉴于我爱我抬大于恨你和利记的地步，我提出合作。  
“喔，”卡拉格一瞬间居然有点倍感荣幸的错觉，于是又眼睁睁地看着内维尔剥开他带来的另一排巧克力，“我还以为你宁愿足球运动没有发展起来也不愿意看到利记的存在。”  
“别废话了，买吗？”内维尔加载好了网页，嚼着巧克力恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“这就意味着我们得坐在一起看，我说的还清楚吧？”卡拉格放慢语调解释道。  
“见鬼我当然知道，所以接下来到比赛进场前我都会不断祈祷发生点什么事好让你没法儿按时到现场，比如亨利他们出外勤缺人正好派你去印度还是厄瓜多尔或者末日火山随便什么地方。”内维尔的确是一个喜欢直抒胸臆的人。  
“去你的你才会跟亨利一起出外勤。你最好遇到培训被抽调去海外过个一年半载再回来。”卡拉格大力地点击回车，他们的双人套票看起来有希望。  
“哦？被亨利摸腿的可不是我。”内维尔突然来了一句。  
“啥？”卡拉格的口音都压不住了，“你不会在嫉妒吧。”  
“你们小俩口工作时间都不忘打情骂俏就算了，要把我派去印度还是厄瓜多尔或者末日火山随便什么地方也算了，”与他们的格子间只有一条走道之隔的亨利终于发声，“能不能在我不在场的时候再把我卷进去，我先谢谢了。”  
“说真的你最近出外勤还缺人吗？”、“真的要去印度吗？”  
“你们再废话我举报你们上班看GV。”亨利比了个中指。  
这就是卡拉格当时脑子一热买了情侣票的原因。但这都不算什么，他真的想看这见鬼的比赛。就算是跟死敌球迷加里.内维尔必须挨着坐在一起看他都想看。  
冷静下来想想，内维尔可能也是这种心情，卡拉格敲着键盘，不禁后悔自己为什么没在空闲时间里多想想有什么办法能阻止加里在今天按时出现在赛场。  
但他们还是一起搭火车过去了，穿着各自主队的球衣排排坐，一个打着哈欠昏昏欲睡，一个吃着零食看报纸。装作不知道坐他们隔壁的老太太挑着眉在窥视。  
“她看我们的眼神像看一对基佬，卡拉。”在卡拉格体贴地帮这位挑眉老太太递行李后，内维尔有些郁闷地嘟囔。  
“得了，内维尔夫人，”卡拉格拍拍他，“请把你吃零食产生的这袋垃圾拿去扔掉，可回收那个桶，谢谢。”  
对啊，内维尔可怕的甜食欲。卡拉格看了看被自己误带回来放在桌上的那袋零食，看来被天空体育整得不轻的人还包括内维尔，否则这袋零食是没法跟着卡拉格一起回来的。他还记得进场前两个人在Costa里面喝东西时，内维尔用叉子刮下蛋糕上那层奶油时的那种视觉冲击。  
迟早有一天内维尔会变成一个死胖子，卡拉格开心地想，而那个时候，只负责给他投食的自己身材还是棒棒的。  
不过这种喜悦没有持续很久。看看那些买到球迷看台票的家伙，进场的时候成群结队趾高气昂欢呼雀跃走路都在蹦跶，曾经卡拉格是他们中的一员，而现在旁边走的人却是穿着他抬球衣的内维尔，不断地望着远处飘着他抬旗帜的队伍，眼睛里露出和自己相似的向往。  
“好了，老兄，”卡拉格拉了他一把，“就一场比赛，好吗？”  
内维尔以同样无奈的眼神回望，两个死敌球迷内心达成了罕见的共识。  
这种想法是很奇妙的，就好像他们都被自己的队伍所流放了一样。但不巧的是这种心心相印出现在了死敌杯的赛场上。他们本应该互相嘲讽咒骂，而不是坐在一起其乐融融：“哦，你抬这个防守不错，叫啥来着，林德洛夫？”，“嗯，好吧，沙里奇虽然像个霍比特人，但他的确像霍比特人一样能把球神不知鬼不觉地带走。”  
以至于，以至于，以至于拉什福德进了一个球时，内维尔站起来面朝他庆祝，卡拉格还能友好地装作没看见。  
但变故就在这儿。  
死敌杯有VAR。  
裁判朝空气画了个框。  
然后，当然这进球是越位了。不然怎么可能进呢？这回笑的是卡拉格，球场大屏幕的比分重新回到了0:0。  
庆祝到一半的内维尔无疑是最伤心的那个，他僵硬地坐下来，那副呆愣的模样实在让卡拉格不忍直视。  
对，卡拉格是一个很容易心软的人。就算那个在火车上全程偷窥自己的老太太在接过行李时祝他们在地狱继续干些龌龊事他依旧微笑以对。  
“嘿，”他记得自己大笑着把内维尔搂了过来——基于身材优势，说起来内维尔真的体格要小一号，不知道他吃了那么多甜食都到哪儿去了——还安慰性质地维持着搂肩的姿态拍了拍对方，接着，对，这是最基的地方，但是天知道为什么就这么自然呢，他一低头刚好就能够到内维尔的脸，所以他神使鬼差地亲了亲对方，“比赛才刚过了三十分钟呢。”  
一开始，他们两个都丝毫没有觉得有什么不妥。甚至在大屏幕的回放中，内维尔还笑了。  
等到周围传出一阵混杂着感慨和起哄的“噢~”以及，“他们好甜啊~”，“死基佬！”等声音时，卡拉格才发现他们刚刚的那一刻被拍到了大屏幕上回放。  
“足球的kiss cam叫VAR吗？”  
看到最新评论，卡拉格再次确认了美国佬都是白痴的认知。  
在看了二十分钟kiss cam的搞笑视频以后——尤其是那个小男孩亲亲后被小女孩暴揍的镜头让卡拉格意犹未尽——才突然想到自己回帖才打到一半的卡拉格又点开页面，他此时的情绪好了一点。  
然后他有点担心内维尔，因为余下的比赛他们都看得无比拘谨就好像那些包厢里的权贵一样，坐得端端正正，就算利记最终赢了，他们也没有过分欢呼或者咒骂。  
毕竟是我亲了他，卡拉格想，他抬还输了，他肯定得难受死了哈哈哈。  
一向心软的卡拉格决定先不理自己的贴子，直接给内维尔打了个电话。  
“什么事，卡拉？”电话很快就被接通了。  
“嗯，确认一下你还好吗。”真到了要说点什么的份儿上，卡拉格倒有些犹豫起来。  
“你想吵架吗？”内维尔的声音平板毫无波动，卡拉格只听到除他声音之外一阵噼里啪啦的怪声音。  
“不不不，哈哈哈——我真的只是想关心一下你，”卡拉格忍住笑意，开始磕磕绊绊地询问起来，“唔，就是那个回放的事，你知道，不要太介意了啊——对了你吃了晚饭没？”  
“什么鬼——你觉得我能吃得下吗？”语气有点咬牙切齿。  
“也是，”卡拉格看了看那包零食，“你今天吃了那么多东西……”  
“踢得这么烂，在死敌杯输给利记！奇耻大辱！”内维尔打断他，“我正在喷抬联高层，没事的话就先这样吧！”  
电话挂断之前，卡拉格终于知道不断传来的噼里啪啦就是内维尔敲击键盘的声音。  
放下电话，卡拉格有点莫名的忧伤，原来内维尔对抬联的感情真的超越了自己那么多，以至于都无暇去顾及被误认为是基佬这回事了。不过也是好事，对不，至少他们明天上班见面就不怎么尴尬了。  
给自己随便弄了一盘意面，切了个苹果，卡拉格对付了一餐。淋上去的速食肉酱还是内维尔送给他的，吃起来美味又新鲜。  
当他重新坐到电脑前去浏览他之前的帖子时，他发现自己的帖子有了点人气，而带来人气的是一个回复里提供的链接：“老兄，别告诉我这里面穿利记球衣的是你啊。”  
不由自主点了进去，卡拉格捂脸，对，就是那该死的天空体育回放，估计他们做杯赛精选或者那些评论员周一上班的时候都还要再回复无数遍。  
这个链接的下面评论开始是一片爱与和平，简直让人无法相信这里是一个日常推崇川普和悲伤蛙，反对一切政治正确和平权的地方。  
“我难以置信我居然在这儿又看到了人性之光。”老弟你的用户名那个N字头词语是怎么回事？  
“虽然很基，虽然要下地狱，但我还是要说很甜。”老弟你的头像里那个人对羊在做什么？！  
“叛徒！基佬滚出绿茵场回家河蟹自己去吧！”嗯，这才是正常的画风。  
跟在这个画风正常的评论下面的，又是一帮人关于足球界出柜问题的讨论。接着，又开始讨论究竟哪个球员最有可能是基佬。最后又开始放出那些年抬联球员约过的有抬联特色的大妹子……怎么说呢，这个地方真的有一套自我反馈调节的操作。  
回到自己的帖子，鉴于已经有很多人看了链接知道了前因后果，所以也没人追着问卡拉格究竟发生了什么。  
“我们要知道，虽然楼主在这里咒骂VAR，但看视频他的表现太自然了，所以他不过是在为脱离这么多年来的直男属性感到不适而已，别找他了，楼主已经跟基友在一起了呐。”  
帖子在一片对他们百年好合的调侃中彻底水了。  
第二天，卡拉格在停车场见到了同样刚下车的内维尔。对方看起来有点憔悴，一张小脸写满了昨天和人网上对喷的盛况。  
“早啊，加里。”卡拉格挥挥手。  
“早，卡拉，”内维尔盯着他，“得了，你想得意就得意吧。”  
“嘿，只是一场比赛嘛，”卡拉格喜笑颜开，“慢慢你就习惯咯。”  
“乐极生悲。”内维尔恨恨地诅咒，“祝你们联赛周末送温暖！”  
“好啦，”卡拉格自然而然把人肩膀搂了过来以后，才反应过来，“唔，想喝咖啡吗？”  
“你带了什么吃的？”内维尔的表情还有些凶狠，但是盯着他的眼睛里却饱含期待。  
“……昨天你没带走的零食。”卡拉格顿了顿，“加里，你不能这么下去了，下次再组织踢球你绝对跑不过我。”  
“胡说，”内维尔想都没想就反驳，“我们这层楼我跑得最快。”  
“嗯哼？”卡拉格表示不敢苟同。  
“我跑最快，然后是亨利，然后，才有可能是你。”  
“我跑最快，然后是亨利，然后才是小肚子都冒出来的你。”  
“搞笑，跑最快的现在依然只能是我。”停好车的亨利作为同一个公司球队的前锋感觉自己受到了侮辱。  
“算了吧，”路过的同事劝说，“小俩口调情，说的都是蠢话。”

“加里，”卡拉格喝了口咖啡，看着剥糖豆吃的内维尔，“……”  
“你想说什么，吞吞吐吐的。”  
“什么时候开始亨利他们叫我们小俩口的？”  
“你很介意吗？”内维尔停下手上的动作，“还是你担心被看成基佬？”  
“也不是……”  
“我看到你发论坛的帖子。”内维尔干脆地打断了卡拉格的嘟囔。  
“喔，什么时候。”卡拉格有些小心翼翼地问。  
“我昨天喷抬联高层的时候——从那个回放视频的帖子里看到了一个链接。”  
“唔，你看，”卡拉格后悔自己昨天在帖子水掉以后没把它删了，“我怕你不高兴。”  
“昨天打电话也是为了这事吗？”  
“事情很复杂，”卡拉格想要理清一些东西，但他发现自己的思维就像加里洒落在桌上的零食一样毫无散乱，“一开始我看到回放的时候——这么多人起哄，我担心你不再……不再把我当朋友了。”  
“我三十了，不是十三，好吗，”内维尔明显对他的回答不满意，“难道会因为谁唱‘加里和卡拉坐在树上，么~么~哒’这种歌就玩绝交吗？”  
“然后我当时还搞不懂，为什么……回放就看起来那么基了。”卡拉格还在为自己发帖的标题党而感到羞愧。  
“那你现在搞懂没。”加里又开始埋头吃巧克力夹心饼干。  
“理性告诉我很正常，你看，就算是球员也会接个吻什么的，有名镜头的我们主队都有。”  
内维尔听起来心不在焉地嗯了一声。  
“我不知道他们当时怎么想的，但我想，这是自然而然的事。”  
“见鬼，你想说什么？”内维尔一脸疑惑。  
“我恐怕我们就是看起来那么基的，加里。”  
“你想说天空体育把你从柜子里推了出来？”内维尔皱眉。  
“是把我和你。我们一起。”卡拉格毫无廉耻地说。  
“鉴于我们公司不反感办公室恋情也不恐同，”内维尔终于开始吃他的早餐，“行吧。”  
“但我还是不会跟你去看利记的比赛。”他接着又恶狠狠地补充。  
“就像之前一样，我也不会去看。”卡拉格也信誓旦旦。  
“但你得保证不再让亨利摸你腿。”  
“……我绝对保证！”

——FIN——


End file.
